


Thunder in the night.

by harrynlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scared Louis, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrynlouis/pseuds/harrynlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a fear of thunder and Harry comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is really short, fluffy and cheesey but oh well :P
> 
> KIK prompts: Kirsty_Horannn

Louis' POV  
\------------------

I'm sitting on the tour bus with the rest of the boys. Zayn and Liam seem to be arguing over FIFA while Niall's in the shower.  I'm on the sofa snuggled up with Harry, bored scrolling through my phone. Its winter in cold England and its been raining the whole day, I decided to check the weather forecast for hope of some sun. 

However I find that its due to be thunderstorms all through the night. Great. I must of tensed up and I felt Harry wrap his arm around me tighter. "You alright Lou?" He said.

"Yeah I'm fine Haz, don't worry" 

Harry hummed back at me and snuggled down the sofa with me more. We sat on the sofa for a few more hours just chatting and laughing until Paul came through the doors. "Right boys we're traveling over night to the next arena for the show tomorrow night! You lads should get some sleep its going to be a long day tomorrow." 

"But Paullllll" Niall groaned, walking into the room with wet hair.

"Sorry Ni, management's rules not mine, see you in the morning." And with that Paul left the bus. 

I sat there watching the pouting Niall finding it kinda amusing. All the lads got up and started getting ready and wandering around the bus. I got up remembering about the weather forecast for tonight. I sighed then got ready to sleep.

I plopped myself on my bunk and all the lads also got into their bunks as well. "Nighttt" I said and got a few grunts in reply. I smiled and then sunk down under my duvet.

***********************

I woke up and it was pitch black. I picked up my phone and saw the time showed 4am. I soon realised what caused me to be awake. A massive rumble and a flash of lightening lit up the tour bus. "ShitShitShit" I mumbled to myself. I've always been scared of thunder storms, even since I was little. Theres never been a storm when we've been on tour though. More heavy rain rattled onto the bus and rumbles of thunder causing me to jump. 

I started crying quietly not being able to calm down. The tears turned into full blown sobs as I hid under the blankets. I must of been louder then I first thought because I saw a figure with curly hair suddenly in front of me. "Shhh, Lou babe, calm down, what's wrong?" 

"I-I the th-hunder." I choked out. The next thing I knew Harry was squeezing into the bunk with me. 'Move over Lou I can't fit." I shuffled over against the wall and Harry climbed under the duvet bringing warmth in. 

He wrapped me up in his long arms and whispered sweet things into my ear, whilst I laid there shaking in his hold. The last thing I remembered was Harry kissing me on the cheek and me slowly drifting off to sleep. Harry is always there for me. I love him so much.

**********

The next morning I woke up still in Harry's arms. I could hear the rest of the boys in the next room talking. "They looked so sweet this morning." "I wonder why Harry moved in the night." I smiled to myself and rolled over to see a still sleeping Harry. 

I grinned and kissed his nose and rested my head against his chest. After a few minutes he began to stir then I saw him looking down at me. "Hey LouBear, you feeling better today?" I blushed at the nickname he gave me.

"Yeah thanks." I mumbled back, hiding my red face in his chest. I heard him chuckle. "You know I'll never judge you on your fears, right?" 

"Er yes, well I do now" and I smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"I love you Lou."

"I love you too Harry."

"HARRY, LOU WE NEED TO LEAVE SOON." The familiar voice of Liam came through the walls. 

"So much for a romantic moment." Harry muttered and got up. I giggled following after him to get ready. 

"WE'LL BE 5 MINUTES." I yelled back grinning at Harry.


End file.
